Wishing
by karmafalling
Summary: Sebastian notices just how much Chandler enjoys wishing, and he might go along with it a bit...if only for the sake of his friend.


**Hello all! My first fic today gave me wayy too many Sebandler feels, so I apparently had to write this as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_C'mo_n, Seb, it's _fun_," Chandler declared, crossing his arms as he turned to face the other boy.

"How is this _fun_?" Sebastian asked incredulously, looking at the others gathered around the fountain.

"_Because,_ Bas," the blonde boy replied, rolling his eyes. "Now can I _please_ have a quarter?"

"_Fine_," grumbled Sebastian, digging some change out of his pocket and dumping it into Chandler's waiting hands. Well, at least it made his face light up, even if the whole wish thing _was_ incredibly stupid.

Chandler smiled at him briefly before turning around to rush towards the fountain. Sebastian watched, unable to fight back a smile at how _adorable_ Chandler looked. He groaned at his own thoughts, feeling like a lovesick little girl.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a tugging on his hand. "C'mon, Bas," Chandler said cheerfully. "Your turn now!"

He had absolutely no time to protest what with Chandler, you know, grabbing his hand and all. It was a _bit_ hard to think logically when Chandler was holding his hand. Not that it meant anything.

The shorter boy grinned up at him, pressing a coin into his hand and gesturing towards the fountain.

"Well?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Make a wish."

Sebastian sighed, turning around and closing his eyes before tossing the coin over his shoulder and into the fountain. The coin made a soft _plunk_ before sinking through the water to the bottom.

He turned to face Chandler, who was, of course, smiling triumphantly at him. "_See,_ Bas?" he said, quite cockily. "It's _fun_."

Sebastian sighed once more, causing Chandler to grin and shake his head before dragging him off to another corner of the mall. He wasn't all that sure _why_ he did half the things he did for Chandler.

Well. It certainly wasn't as if he _liked _the other boy. And his wish most certainly _did not_ have anything to do with the blonde. Nope. Nothing at all.

* * *

It was late Saturday morning when Sebastian entered the Lima Bean, desperately needing a caffeine boost if he was to finish his English paper. As he stood in line, he scanned over the heads of the other Lima Bean patrons. There wasn't anyone he knew, except Kurt and Blaine, who were holding hands and exchanging sickeningly sweet glances over the table.

He moved up in line, ordering his coffee as well as continuing his scan of the Lima Bean. His face broke out into a grin as he recognized a certain blond head among the other customers of the coffee shop. Grabbing his drink, he quickly sauntered over to the table where his friend was seated.

"Hi, darling," he muttered in Chandler's ear before pulling a seat out.

The blond boy jumped a bit, immediately blushing before he saw who the newcomer was. "Oh, hey Bas," he murmured distractedly. "How's it going?" he inquired, all the while typing away.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed taking a sip of his coffee before pulling his own laptop out of his bag. "Although this English paper is going to be the death of me," he added as an afterthought.

Chandler groaned in agreement, "God, I know. I've been typing for an hour and I haven't gotten _anywhere_," he complained, rubbing his neck.

"Poor baby," Sebastian pouted, causing the other boy to roll his eyes and grin.

"Shut up, Seb," Chandler retorted, although good-naturedly. "Just write your paper."

Sebastian grinned at him for a second longer before pulling out his books as well and getting started.

After about an hour, Sebastian was done. He simply _could not _write any longer. At least, not without more coffee. Looking over, he noticed that Chandler's cup was empty as well. "Chan," he started, getting the blonde's attention. "You want more coffee?"

Chandler looked at his coffee cup and nodded, before smiling at Sebastian. The brunette grabbed the empty cups and started to leave, before he was stopped.

"Hey!" Chandler said, grabbing his arm. "Um, Grande Ca-"

He was quickly silenced by a _look _from Sebastian.

"I _know_, Chan," he sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Oh," the blonde boy responded, blushing and opting to continue typing rather than look at Sebastian. The taller boy went to get more coffee, smirking the whole time, which made the barista look at him strangely, but that didn't particularly matter, as Chandler was smiling and blushing and _ugh. Fuck. _Not _again._

He frowned at his thoughts, which were, once again, betraying him with their resemblance to a thirteen year-old girl. He sighed as he walked back to the blonde, intent on finishing his paper and _leaving_.

Sebastian set down Chandler's coffee, taking a sip of his own, before stopping due to his confusion. "Chan?" he asked hesitantly. No response. After a second, however, Chandler's eyes flew open. Sebastian raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes?" Chandler asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What were you doing?" Sebastian asked, perplexed.

"It's 11:11, Bas. You're _supposed _to make a wish," Chandler replied, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Sebastian questioned bemusedly.

Chandler sighed. "Aren't you going to make a wish?" he tilted his head, waiting.

"_Fine_," Sebastian groaned.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and made a wish, which, once again, certainly had _nothing to do_ with a certain blonde.

* * *

Sebastian wasn't entirely sure _how_ he got roped into these sorts of things. All he knew was that once in a while (or every two seconds), Chandler got some bright idea of something they should do. Whether that be bowling, or shopping, or cooking, it was usually something Sebastian wasn't all that fond of. Today was no exception.

"Oh my god, Sebastian, would you _cheer up_? It wouldn't kill you to have a little fun, you know," Chandler stated as he dragged Sebastian out of the car.

"This is ridiculous," Sebastian protested. "We can just go out to eat or something. Anywhere you want. I'll pay," he offered, trying to worm his way out of their afternoon activity.

"Nope," Chandler said simply. "I already made the food. Besides, we go to restaurants together _all the time_. When do we have picnics?" he questioned.

"That's right, never," he continued before Sebastian could answer. "Ooh! Over there!" he exclaimed, pointing at a shady spot under a tree. "C'mon, Bas," he said, grabbing the taller boy's hand again to lead him to their picnic spot.

Sebastian sighed, although he went willingly and without complaint. "Alright, help me set everything up," Chandler insisted, prodding Sebastian's knee and spreading out the blanket. Sebastian bit back a groan and did so without too much grumbling (at least for him).

Once everything had been set up, Chandler grabbed the sandwiches, tossing one to the other boy. "What's this?" he asked.

"Pastrami on rye," the blonde replied nonchalantly, already digging in.

Sebastian grinned at the other boy, who was looking anywhere but at him. "Aaawww," he cooed. "You know my _favorite_. That's so _sweet._"

"Can it, Smythe," Chandler warned, biting into his sandwich.

"But _Chan_, you know all _about_ me. It's _adorable_. Almost like-"

"Squirrels," interrupted Chandler without missing a beat.

Sebastian was silent immediately, went red, and sat up straighter, scowling a bit as he bit into his sandwich.

Chandler snickered a bit, but didn't say anything more on the subject, fortunately for Sebastian.

A while later, once they'd both finished eating and had just been talking for a while, Chandler abruptly stood up, holding his hand out to Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian asked, bemused.

"It's boring just sitting here. Let's go for a walk."

Sebastian took the proffered hand, continuing to hold on once he was standing. The two walked for a while, just talking, with Chandler occasionally pointing out little things, holding hands all the while.

Chandler's face brightened as they came to a bench surrounded by grass and wildflowers. "Bas, look!" he exclaimed, dragging the brunette to the bench with him.

"Um…what am I supposed to be looking at?" he inquired after a beat.

The blonde rolled his eyes, holding up a dandelion. "This," he said, smiling. "Make a wish!"

Sebastian skeptically raised his eyebrows at the shorter boy. "_Please_, Bas," Chandler pleaded.

Sebastian sighed, taking the little flower from Chandler. He closed his eyes and blew, wishing for the same thing that he always did.

* * *

"This is _exhausting_," complained Sebastian, rolling over from his spot on the bed so that he was halfway on top of Chandler. The other boy giggled and attempted to push him off. "_Sebastian_," he reprimanded. "We're supposed to be _studying_."

"Don't care," was the only response he got.

Chandler sighed, setting his notebook down and using both hands to shove the brunette off his lap. "C'mon. It's just math."

"_Exactly_," Sebastian whined. "Therefore, it's pointless. I will_ never_ use this, and besides, I don't get how you even _study _for math."

Chandler bit his lip, holding back a grin. "Don't you want to pass your test?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Exactly. No buts. Now-" Chandler started.

"Can't we have _some_ butts?" Sebastian interrupted, mock pouting.

The blonde flushed, looking back down at his book, and shaking his head slightly. "You're ridiculous," he murmured.

"Yes, but I'm incredibly charming," Sebastian bragged. "Must be why you love me so much, hmmm?" he finished, waggling his eyebrows.

Chandler let out a laugh at this, smiling once more as the slight awkwardness dissipated.

"Um, Seb?" Chandler said softly.

"Mmm?" the brunette responded, now attempting to work on his studying.

"You have an-an eyelash. There," Chandler muttered, brushing his fingers against Sebastian's cheek. He held his finger out to the other boy. "Make a wish?" he offered, smiling.

Sebastian grinned at him before leaning closer and softly blowing it away. Afterwards, he kept his face where it was, not leaning back at all.

"What'd you wish for?" Chandler asked quietly, looking up slightly to meet the other boy's gaze.

Sebastian grinned and, rather than answering aloud, leaned in to softly brush his lips against Chandler's.

* * *

"This is nice," Sebastian murmured softly, staring up at the night sky. He had one arm around Chandler and the other behind his head. They were both laid out under the stars, pointing out constellations and whispering to one another and being horribly cliché, in Sebastian's opinion. Of course, when he told Chandler this he got an elbow to the ribs and no kisses for, oh, about five minutes. Apparently, Chandler couldn't hold out any longer than that.

And, although he would never _admit_ it, it was actually quite nice to simply lay with your boyfriend under the stars, not having to worry about a thing. To simply _be_.

He was roused from his thoughts when Chandler snuggled further into his chest, mumbling his name. Sebastian chuckled and held him tighter, relaxing, if possible, even more.

They lay like that for a while, not a care in the world, content to be with each other and do nothing. After a while, Chandler fell asleep, still clinging to Sebastian and making little snuffling noises occasionally in his sleep.

Sebastian stared up at the sky, gasping a bit when he saw a shooting star being to cross the sky. Quickly, he shook his boyfriend awake. "Babe! Babe, Chan, babe! Look! Chan!"

"W-what?" the blonde asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Look!" Sebastian exclaimed, pointing up at the sky. "It's a shooting star. Make a wish," he whispered softly, pulling Chandler between his legs as he did so.

"I'm good," Chandler yawned sleepily.

Sebastian's face fell. "Babe! You _love_ making wishes. You wish on _everything._ I found you a shooting star!"

Chandler giggled before pulling him close and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, well, I don't need to wish anymore."

"Why's that?"

"I got what I always wanted."

* * *

**Yes. Well. I certainly hope that was overly fluffy/cheesy/disgustingly sweet. Ha. **

**Anywhoo.  
**

**Review/critique/etc. Pleasee? Pretty pretty please?  
**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**


End file.
